


Daddy Matty

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: But well written, Crack, M/M, No Sexual Content, this isn't mpreg okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Quill walks by Charlie to turn down the T.V when she sees an odd contact name on his phone send a text."Isn't your father dead Charlie?""Yes?""Who's Daddy then?"





	Daddy Matty

**Author's Note:**

> @ brother why would u think of this idea. Happy birthday tho lol.

The television always seemed to amaze Charlie. Quill didn't care for it much, calling it “a distraction” in her life. A distraction from what nobody knew what, but that was Ms.Quill. Charlie, on the other hand, loved it. There were so many different channels-and not the ones with water in them, the telly wouldn't work in that. So many different ways to get news or watch the world or watch imaginary people live imaginary lives. He especially liked it when Matteusz cuddled him on the couch while it droned on in the background. 

Actually, it would be nice if he could come over right now. Well...he was studying at Tanya’s house...would he mind? Would she mind?

Whatever. He wanted his boyfriend they could study later. Hell, exams weren't for a month or so.

\------------

Quill walked towards Charlie with the intent of turning the volume down on the blasted box. She looked down and saw Charlie's phone light up, reaching down to grab it. She found something quite puzzling on the screen. 

“That's odd,” she said out loud. 

“What is?” Charlie said, reaching up to grab his phone.

“Isn't your father dead?”

Charlie froze and grabbed his phone, realizing his mistake. On screen, there was a message from ‘Daddy’ saying “you want me to come now?”

“I-um it's just a-uh-human thing that uh Matteusz told me about. Well um, really April but he uh approved. So you can blame her.” 

“Who is it?”

“M-Matteusz,”

“The Polish one, correct? Where is he?”

“Yes, he's studying with Tanya.”

“Hm. I guess that's no danger to you then. Human culture is very interesting,”

Quill walked away after that, but Charlie knew this would come to ‘bite him in the ass’ later. 

\---------

“Hello you asses of smart,” Quill said, walking up to the group, “Could one of you humans explain what calling your partner ‘daddy’ means? Charlie’s contact for Matteusz is that. Oh, by the way, Charlie said that April told him about it.”

There was a moment of silence before Tanya burst out laughing while April and Ram look at Quill in confusion with their eyes wide. Charlie and Matteusz were trying to hide their blush. 

“Charlie I have never said anything about that,” April responded. 

“Texting counts. I remember you texting me about it a week or so ago. Don't worry Ram, nothing to do with you I-I was just asking about it,” Charlie really hated saying all of this in front of Quill, it was just awkward.

“I like it,” Matteusz then got stares from the rest of the group, “sometimes, sometimes. Is that illegal?”

“We don't-we don't need to know or want to know about you and Charlie’s sex life,” Ram said. His stern tone quickly dissolved into a laugh, along with the rest of the group. There were smiles all around, which reduced the blush on their faces quite a bit.

Everyone was happy, and no one remembered what they were originally laughing at.

Except Quill

Because she's Quill.


End file.
